


Severus Grades Essays

by bushViperCutie



Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Essays, Gen, Hogwarts, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Tumblr: happy-snape-week, grading essays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Just a fun cute Severus Snape drabble for your enjoyment!
Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780222
Kudos: 16





	Severus Grades Essays

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Snape Week and Happy Snape Appreciation Month :D

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Severus dunked his quill in ink and smoothed out the parchments. Essay after essay he graded on the process of infusion, grumbling and groaning.

“What’s this?” He read the jumbly writing, “ _‘Professor, textbook got lost so I couldn’t write the essay. Instead have this story’_ …”

Severus looked at the story and sighed, marking it an F, and putting it aside. After several more hours he finished grading and turned back to the story, curious.

He read it all and found he was sitting on the edge of his seat. He picked up his quill and wrote, “F+. What happens next?”

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
